Here Comes Rebel
by TruRebellion
Summary: Nicole Waters is what most people would call a rebel. She isn't a nerd or a loser but she isn't one of the A-Listers either. As she journeys through a world where ghost are real and one of her best friends is a Halfa, things get a little bit complicated. Well, as complicated as you can get when every ghost you meet is calling you a queen. (Pairing Unknown)
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a redo of my first story 'Here Comes Rebel'! After reading a fanfiction on DeviantART, I got hooked back into this fandom! I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman and Nick do!**

* * *

Nicole Waters is what most people would call a rebel. She isn't a nerd or a loser but she isn't one of the A-Listers either. As she journeys through a world where ghost are real and one of her best friends is a Halfa, things get a little bit complicated. Well, as complicated as you can get when every ghost you meet is calling you a queen.

* * *

The lights blinded her, the sirens nearly making her deaf. But somehow it always seemed to get worse.

- Nicole Waters

* * *

_"It hurts..." _

_Eight-year-old Nicole "Cole" Waters groaned. She was in the hospital, at least that was where she thought she was. Her mother was sitting the chair next to her bed, a heartbroken but grateful smile on her face to see her daughter's lilac eyes. _

_"Baby, you don't remember what happened, do you?" Cole shook her head. She could remember pieces, like a truck, light, and blazing sirens but she had a feeling that her mother meant a full memory. _

_"You and Charles-" She sniffed before coughing, her eyes watering. "Got into a accident with a drunk driver." Then a memory hit her with full force. One she would rather have revealed. Her father, his shoulder bashed in, a large cut running from his temple through his left eyes to the beginning of his cheekbone, Many of his bones visible and exposed. _

_Her eyes became blank, her face harden. Tears started to run her mother's, her voice cracking even more as she spoke the next sentence. "Charles only has a six percent chance to live..." Cole could tell the truth hit her just as hard as it hit her mother. _

_"Soon, it'll be just us?" Her voice was small, innocent. Her mother nodded and hugged her only daughter tightly. "Only us..." _

_XXXXX_

_Later in the month, after Cole was released, the news she dreaded had been given to her. "He's dead..." The eight-year-old crossed her arms. "Don't sound so depressed about it. We all knew it would happen sooner than later." She got out of the chair she was in and walked to the door. _

_"I'm not going back to class." _

_Cole opened the door and slammed it with a bang. "Can someone get Daniel Fenton?" The principal asked her secretary. _

_Cole walked into the rain, her tears mixing with the cool water. __Weird how when a Waters goes up, water comes_ down...

_She sat down on one of the wooden tables. She tossed her father's red snap back hat on the table and took off the button up shirt she was wearing over her usual shirt. Gripping the shirt in her hands, she tugged it in half causing it to rip. The two pieces were clenched in each of her fist, her eyes shut to try and stop the tears that were flowing. _

_"Are you okay?" _

_Cole looked up to see a boy that looked about her age with raven, black hair and icy, sky blue eyes. The boy walked forward causing the red umbrella he was holding to cover them both. _

_"I'm fine." _

_Her voice cracked at the end, showing the emotion she was holding back from people. The boy frowned, his eyes full of concern even through he just meet her. "No, you're not..." Cole stood up suddenly and walked away from him, the shirt still in her hands. _

_"I'm Daniel Fenton but most people call me Danny, which is what you can call me." Danny smiled and Cole couldn't help but blush. "I'm Nicole but I like to be called Cole." He reached out into rain and grabbed her hat, which was soaked. He placed the umbrella in between his ear and shoulder, ringing the hat of water. _

_He walked to her and tucked a piece of wet hair behind her ear, one of his hands holding the umbrella and her hat. Danny then placed the hat on her head and kissed her cheek quickly. _

_Cole raised a hand to her cheek, which was flushed, and stared at Danny in shock. "Why did you do that?"Tbe raven haired boy shrugged. "You looked like you needed something to cheer you up," He winked. "And I think you're pretty." _

_The rain started to lift but it was still sprinkling. He gave her the umbrella and gave her a small but comforting smile. "I want you to go home and calm down. I'll see you later." Danny gave her a small wave and walked back to the doors of the school. A smile placed itself on her face as Danny gave her one last wave. _

_And that's how their friendship started. _

_XXXXX_

_A eleven-year-old Cole held a lighter in her hand and was walking towards Danny, who held all of the posters from his room in his arms. _

_"Danny, don't be like that!" Cole pouted and gave him puppy-dog eyes, her eyes watering slightly. Danny frowned and pulled the posters closer. "I'm not letting you burn my posters, no matter how many faces you make or tears you shed!" Sam and Tucker, Danny's best friends since he was in Pre-K, laughed their asses off. _

_"But it was a dare! I had to do it and I promise to get you new ones." Danny backed away some more as Cole took a step closer and crossed her arms. "Besides, I forgave you for that run you took with Sam and I's underwear." _

_Sam waved her hands, tears running down her face. "You can stop now." She held her stomach as the laughter came back. "Please stop!" _

_Cole sighed and tossed the lighter into a dish bowl that was by the two. She walked over to the Fenton's old purple couch and rubbed her eyes. _

_"What do you mean by 'you can stop now'?" Cole raised an eyebrow at their two laughing friends and them looked back at Danny. "Seeing as Sam and Tuck are busy, I'll tell you." She pointed at the spot next to her and Danny sat next to her, his posters still in his arms. _

_"The real dare was to scare you shitless and might I say, I worked." Cole highfived Tucker, a smirk on her face._

_Tucker pulled out his PDA and waved it at Danny, mockingly. "And I have it all in here." He started the video and at the sound of Danny screaming at the top of his lungs, Sam and Tucker burst out laughing. _

_Danny got up and snatched Tucker's PDA and deleted the video. "Real funny, guys, real funny." _

_XXXXX_

_"Don't go out with her!" Danny turned, one eyebrow raised at Cole, both of them now twelve. "And why should I listen to you?" _

_Cole rolled her eyes. "I knew you weren't answering my texts!" She pulled out her phone, her thumb dancing across the screen. She stopped what she was doing and tossed the phone at Danny, who caught it. _

_"That's why." She stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked down the hall, knowing Danny was smart enough to figure out what she was taking about. _

_Danny frowned slightly at the screensaver of an Cole and her dad making funny faces at each other and went to her photos. There was a picture of Lindsay, his valentine date, kissing her ex-boyfriend, Dash Baxter. _

_He then moved to a video of Lindsay. "What a nerd!" Valeria Grey, one of Lindsay's best friends, exclaimed causing Lindsay to snort. "I know right! I can't believe Fenton would think that I would go out with him!" The two girl highfived and laughed. __  
_

_Danny scowled and paused the video before he could listen to himself get dissed by his crush since fifth grade. He turned the phone off and stuffed it in his pocket. _

_The teen walked to the school's main entrance and pushed them open with more force than needed. He walked down the steps and sat next to Cole, who had a pile of rocks next to her that she was throwing at an oak tree. _

_"Do you believe me now?" _

_Danny slung an arm over her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. The familiar smell of jasmine going up his nose. "You're right, I'm sorry..." She flashed him one of her smiles. "It's alright." _

_XXXXX_

_A thirteen-year-old Cole smiled, green and purple braces glistening on her teeth. "What do you think?" Tucker rubbed his chin. "They make you look kinda nerdy..." _

_Sam elbowed his side as Cole pouted and slapped his shoulder. Sam and Danny laughed while watching Tucker rubbed his shoulder and side. "It's been five years and you're still abusing me!" He put his hand over his heart and faked a look of pain making Cole roll her eyes. _

_Danny slapped Tucker's opposite shoulder, signaling that he needed to dial it down. "They look wicked cool!" Sam gave Cole one of her rare smiles. _

_Danny smiled at her. "I think they fit you!" Cole rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Just admit it! I look like I was gargling green and purple paint." _

_Her three friends burst out laughing at her outburst. Cole eyed them in confusion. "What? Was it something I said?!" _

_XXXXX_

_Cole looked at Sam then Danny and back again. "Your parents said it themselves, the portal doesn't work! Why are you worrying?" She cleared her throat, signaling that she had some thing to say. _

_"I think that you're both right about the portal. Danny if you go into the portal, you would gain a new experience. Sam, if Danny goes into the portal and something happens than that's guilt on your shoulders which I am sure will affect you and Danny's relationship." _

_Tucker hummed in agreement, his hand running along the outside of the portal while the two looked at the portal. Danny sighed while grabbing the suit from Sam. "I'll do it!" _

_He slipped his feet into the suit before pulling it up his body and sticking his arms through. He muttered curse under his breath as his arms got stick in the tight sleeves. Danny pulled up the zipper and made his way to the portal. _

_Cole stepped in front of Danny, her hand positioned to rip off the sticker of Jack Fenton's, Danny's dad, face. She pulled it off and tossed it to Sam, who caught it with a confused look. _

_"Keep it and put in your scrape book." The goth nodded and slipped the sticker in her pocket. _

_Cole moved off to the side as Tucker and Sam went to her side. Danny walked up to the portal and skimmed a nervous hand on the portal's surface. _

_He walked into the portal, careful of where he stepped. His eyes brightened as he stared at the blue and black wiring. He heard Cole take a deep intake of breath and turned, tripping over a wire and pushed a green button labeled on. _

_There was a flash as excruciating pain flooded through him and then a scream that Danny soon realized belonged to him. "Danny!" Cole dove for the portal as she realized what was going on. _

_She pulled Danny out despite the slight pain she felt. He phased through her hand and she noticed that instead of his raven, black hair he had snowy grey hair and his icy, sky blue eyes are now neon green. _

_She grabbed his hand quickly to catch him then moved to check his pulse but his hand phased through hers. She growled, tugging at her hair. "Stop doing that!" there was a flash of light and two rings traveled opposite ways of __Danny's body, changing him back to the Danny they knew. _

_She checked his pulse and was surprised to find out he wasn't dead and had a normal pulse of someone sleeping. He was breathing normally, too. "He's not dead..." The trio let out a breath of relief. _

_She grabbed his pale hand but it phased through hers. Cole softly lifted Danny's head and placed it on the floor. She walked up to the portal her eyes glazed over, mumbling under her breath. _

_She tapped the neon green portal causing it ripple. Two hands came out of the portal and pulled her into it. She felt a slight chill as she was pulled entirely into the Ghost Zone. She saw at least hundreds of ghost surrounding her. _

_"What the hell?!" Cole got up as a ghost in a purple cloak walked up to her and slid the cloak back it expose a head. "I'm Clockwork, the master of time." He turned to all the ghost. "We have found our queen!" _

_The ghost all bowed while a handful of ghost stayed standing. "This must be some kind of joke! A mortal can not be in charge of running the land of the dead!" Clockwork turned and looked at the ghosts, an eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face._

_"Do you not trust my knowledge of the past, present, and future of this child?" Cole frustrated by the bowing and getting answered shouted. "Rise and give me some damn answers!"_

_There mummer in the crowd and Cole screamed again. "Rise! Do you not understand that?!" Clockwork looked at her before nodding. "I'm sorry..." Cole raised an eyebrow. "What do yo-" _

_All the ghost fired at her making a unforgettable pain run through her and what seemed like hours even through it was only a few seconds. _

_She felt herself get pushed back out of the portal and hit the the floor before blacking out. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for being late with this chapter. I had summer plans and went to my grandma's house and she didn't have internet... But anyway, on with the chapter! **

**I don't own Danny Phantom! Butch Hartman does! **

**WARNING: CURSING AHEAD**

* * *

"Cole~! Cole!" The teen sat up quickly, slamming her head into Danny's head causing them both to groan in pain. Because of the rude awaking, Cole pushed him back and hissed when the light hit her eyes. "Why is it that mornings are so bright?" One hand rubbed at her head while the other rubbed at the bottom of her back.

He smiled brightly at her causing her to frown. "I came to walk you to school!" She pushed him back slightly. "I don't think I'll go today. I'm still sore." After the accident at Fenton Works, Danny ended up gaining a Hal ghost side while Cole got frequent muscles pain, especially in her lower back.

She laid back down and pull the covers her head. He sighed before walking to the door and pretended to slam the door and walked to the foot of her bed.

Cole peered out from under the covers and let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into a shriek of surprise. She fell through her bed and hit the carpet with a groan. She rolled over a scowl on her face.

Danny burst out laughing and he accidentally turned the bed tangible. "Have I ever told you that you're a jackass?" She didn't let him answer. "Well, you're a jackass."

He poked her head, a smile on his face. "You really are stuck, aren't you?" She growled. "If I wasn't I would have kill you by now!"

He turned the bed intanglible and was tackled to the ground by an angered Cole. She got up and gave him a hand up. When he was halfway up, his hand turned intanglible causing him to fall back onto the floor.

Cole burst out laughing, her body bent ove slightly as giggles racked her body. She took a deep breath and pulled him up, chuckles still escaping her mouth. "You don't seem very sore anymore."

She he tapped her chin before pushing him towards the door. "Get out so I can change." He did as she commanded and went to her kitchen. There was the sound of running water and then a thud causing him to chuckle.

There was another thud and then a yell before the water shut off. Danny started to make her toast seeing as he woke her up. After a couple of minutes, Cole came downstairs.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, knee-high neon green converses, and a black button-up with a purple tank top under it. She had an emerald ring on her finger and coral lipgloss. Her black hair with lilac highlights was placed in it's usual ponytail, her father's hat placed on her head.

She smiled at him, exposing her braces, and tossed the hat at him. He caught it with ease and stared. "Wasn't this red?" She nodded as the toast popped up. He grabbed it and she grabbed the jelly. They stood next to each other as Danny placed the dyed purple hat back on her head and she smeared jelly over the piece of toast.

stuffing the toast in her mouth and grabbing her bag, she grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him out the door.

XXXXX

"That wasn't funny!"

Danny shook his his head causing water and pieces of pink balloon to fly out. Cole smirked, taking a piece of balloon out of his hair.

"I thought it was." He frowned at her smile. On the way to school, Cole had managed to sneak a water balloon with them and smashed it on his head, getting him back for the bed incident. He sighed, shaking his head and walking faster. "Just be glad I decided to be merciful and not use pink hair dye."

The teen flinched, walking up to Sam and Tucker, who standing by his locker. When the two saw his soaked shirt and hair, they burst out laughing, tears already running down their face. "Cole got to you?" Danny shook his head, his hand going through his hair. "It was more like..." He paused for second. "Revenge."

Tucker looked over the halfa's shoulder. "Well it looks like karma got to her in the form of our school quarterback, Dash Baxter." He turned and saw Cole up against her locker with Dash in front of her, his arms acting like a cage. She ducked under his arms and started to walk away from him.

He grabbed her arm and she yelled, everyone's eyes on them as they heard what she said. "Why would I go out with you? You shove my friends into lockers everyday and you don't know how to stop! Leave me alone, p***k!" She tried to pull her out of his grasp but he had a tight grip. He leaned forward and whispered something in her ear that caused her to freeze and turned red. She pulled her hand back and slapped him, leaving a nice, red handprint. "Who the f**k do you think I am?! A prostitute?! I won't be for girlfriend for money!"

Dash started at her in shock, the hand that was on her arm now on his cheek. She walked away, her face darker then wen she started yelling. Going to her locker, she entered the combination multiply times, mumbling under her breath in anger.

When she finally got it opened she pulled out her textbooks and slammed the locker with more force than needed causing everyone to flinch and started marching to class.

XXXXX

"Nicole Waters to the office! I repeat, Nicole Waters to the office!" Paulina, Danny's crush since he was twelve and the co-captain of the cheer team, snickered. "It looks like the dork is in trouble."

Cole growled, her lips drawn into a snarl. "And I'm not afraid to dig my grave deeper by shoving your nose into your skull!"

She flinched bak, her lips tightening into a thin line. She got up, rubbing the bottom of her back and ignoring the concerned look Danny, Sam, and Tucker were giving her. She walked out the small, stuffy classroom, her feet leading her to the office seeing as she had been there so many times before.

She walked down the hall, her sneakers slapping on the ground as she thought of something else. _I guess you can call it my second home and the detention room my third. _She mused with a smirk on her face.

Cole walked into Principal Ishiyama's office, not bothering to knock seeing as what she last time can't be top. _Isn't there some rule where you can't be with one of your co-workers? _She shuddered in disgust.

Throwing herself into the chair in front of the desk, she raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "So, no Mr. Jacobs this time?" Her principal blushed, opening her mouth to answer but was cut off by Cole. "Aw, too bad! You two seemed to be having fun last time."

The teacher stood up, a blush painted on her cheeks. "You are now in advanced math during sixth period." She pointed at the door. "Now please leave my office." Cole smiled and winked at her teacher. "You got it!" She got up, her hand gong to rub her lower back. She walked out of the office, a crooked smile planted on her face. _Another great job annoying teachers! Gold star for me! _

The secretary, Mrs. Robert, winked at Cole. "Now you stay out of trouble! I don't want to see your face here again today." She opened the door and hung off the doorknob with one hand, her head tilted back to look at her. "I can't make any promises." She pulled herself up and closed the door with a laugh.

As soon as she got into the hall, the bell rang loudly and in a matter of second the hall was filled with students.

She felt someone shove her forward and she felt everyones' eyes on her. She landed awkwardly on her hand causing a small whimper to escape her mouth. Cole flipped over, her hand cradling the other, and groaned when she saw Dash. He stood over her, a smirk on his face and a green and blue backpack dangling from his hand. _My green and blue backpack!_

"You don't know how to take a hint, do you?" She sat up in a flash, her uninjured hand going for the bag. He lifted it so that it was out of her reach. He then lifted the other up and dug around before pulling out a purple journal.

"Be my girlfriend or I'll read this-" He waved the journal. "Out loud." Cole raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed, trying not to laugh. _He probably thinks it's my dairy or something._ "I thought I already gave you my answer." She bit her lip and walked closer to him, placing a hand on his chest causing his smirk to widen. "My answer is..."

She knees him in his no-no zone and picks up her fallen stuff. Making sure her voice was louder than the laughter drifting through the halls, she yelled.

"Hell no!"

XXXXX

Danny high-fived Cole, a proud smile on his face. "I can't believe you told Dash off like that."

Sam gave him a look before grabbing a tray to get lunch. "Don't encourage her!" She flicked her eyes to Dash, who had an icepack hidden under the table.

She smiled proudly, grabbing a tray and getting in line with Sam as Danny followed the motion. "I got him good, didn't I?" She looked at her wrist and hand, which was wrapped in a soft cloth. "I just wish he didn't twist my wrist..." They both frowned at Cole as she looked around in confusion. "Where's Tuck?"

Danny and Sam shrugged, looking around too. "I'll get his food then."

She took one look at what they were serving and put the tray away. "Might as well not even waste money on him."

She walked next to Sam, picking something blindly before paying and sitting at a table near the door. Cole looked at her tray, staying silent until Sam and Danny sat down. "Sam, you know that I don't care about your eating style but I know Tucker will have your head..." At that moment, their favorite techo geek appear with a bowl.

"Sam, what is this?" She shrugged. "It's a salad. You should know what it is. I get it every time we go to Nasty Burger. "

He sat down next to Cole, who was mentally debating if she should try what was on her plate. "How come when I asked for a steak, this is what they give me?!" She dipped her spoon into the bowl, putting it in her mouth as Danny watched in mild interest. "This taste like corn!"

"I changed the menu!" Cole gave Danny thumbs up before standing up as milk ran down her face. All eyes snapped towards her when she was who it was. She grinned wickedly before taking her father's hat off and the jacket she was wearing before drawing back her fist.

"Oh, you are so dead!"

* * *

**Cliffhanger! **

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for being so late with this chapter! I got stuck on another story's chapter... I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman and Nick do! **

* * *

Cole felt a hand incase her and she turned, staring at Tucker. She turned back around, locking her eyes with Pauline's.

"Aw, how cute! The loser needs her nerdy boyfriend to stop her!" She took a deep breath, pulling her fist from his grasp. "He's not my boyfriend." The cheerleader laughed, dropping the empty milk carton on the floor. "That's right! You like girls!"

"Paulina, get this through you thick, mostly likely empty head." She took a step forward, grabbing the girl's shirt. "I have little patience thanks to your manwhore of a boyfriend so... You should probably shut the hell up." She shoved her away before sitting back down.

"Good job controlling your temper!" Sam complimented, giving her a thumbs-up. She shrugged, playing with her food. "I give it a few seconds before Dash shows up."

She played with her food some more before the familiar voice of Casper High's quarterback. "Hey Fentoni! Guess what I have?" Danny, who had previously been poking at the grayish mush on his tray, looked up at the bully's plate.

"I asked you for a mud pie and look what they gave me! Actual mud! From outside!" He rolled his eyes, still poking his supposed lunch. "Dash, I think that's where all mud comes from and about the lunch, it's your fault for ordering it."

Maybe Cole was rubbing off on him.

"Well then guess who's eating it."

Cole sighed in annoyance. "We gave up guessing games in kindergarten. Grow up and leave us alone." His blue eyes flicked towards her momentarily before going back to Danny, ignoring her.

At that moment, Danny's ghost sense went off as Cole felt a hot burning pain spread trout her body causing her to wince, hissing her breath out of her mouth as he glanced around the room before glancing at the door, seeing the floating women dressed as a lunch lady heading towards the kitchen.

Since he was the type of person to act before thinking when he was panicked, he picked up his tray and throwing it in Dash's face. He smirked slightly, he couldn't help but feel a slight shimmer of pride. "Garbage Fight!" All of them but Sam ducked under the table.

"It's not garbage!" Danny reached a hand up, pulling her under the table. They all then started crawling on the ground, dodging flying pieces of dirt and grass. "If Dash snitches, then we are defiantly going to clean this up and have detention with Mr. L."

"You're gonna pay, Fenton!"

He sighed. "Great! Mr. Lancer, a ghost dressed up like a lunch lady, and Dash. What a great day so far!"

"You've been hanging out with Cole too much."

She gave them a false innocent smile. "And what's wrong with that?" They (minus Cole, who was having one of her cocky moments) sighed before moving forward (with Cole, who was boasting about how "awesome" she was) into the kitchen. They all stood in front of her, their arms crossed. She stopped her blabbering (which had somehow found it's way to fried rice) and looked at them. "What?"

"Cole, you're blabbering." Sam stated which caused both guys to nod. Her face flushed with embarrassment. "Sorry... I'm just nervous." She paled slightly. "And now I feel even worse because of that ghost floating behind us."

They turned to see a lady with a pale green skin dressed in a Casper High lunch lady uniform. Her short, white hair was hidden under a pink hat. She glazed at the teens before stopping on Cole. "My Queen! You're alive?!" She scowled, crossing her arms, giving the ghost a death stare that caused her to flinch back. "No that's to you and all those other ghost..." She paused as the ghost on her knees, grabbing onto her shirt.

"My Queen! Please forgive me for my sins! Please take me under your wing."

Now she was definitely freaked out. "Please get off me and stop calling me Queen." She said, pulling the ghost's hands away. "Anything my Queen desires." She cleared her throat, pulling her shirt down. The ghost seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in.

"Excuse me... But have you the meatloaf. We're suppose to have it today." The room got sort of... Stuffy. Like if we said the wrong thing, the ghost would explode and start attacking the school.

Which is exactly what happened.

XXXXX

"She changed the menu." Tucker said, pointing at Sam causing them to gape at him in shock. Those fours words caused the stuffiness to spread until the ghost was covered in flames, her hair turning into white flames.

"What?! That menu has been been the same for one hundred twenty years!"

"And that proves that it needs to be changed."

"COLE!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short but I ****wanted to post something since I haven't been on here for a while. I'll probably finish episode one in the next chapter so expect that...**


End file.
